


Mine

by jynx



Series: Bonded [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Assault, Bloodplay, Implied Torture, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overprotective Brother, and fails, do not mistake this, fili does not appreciate people touching his brother, kili is his, kili tries to dominate fili, possessive!Fili, thorin did not need to see that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is (slightly) assaulted at the tavern and Fili takes great pains to correct the drunk who did. And Kili gets off on Fili defending his honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hobbit Kink Meme, prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=11008482#t11008482
> 
> Both Thorin and Fili took great care to shield Kili from certain lessons required of a heir. Really, Kili should have been present in case anything happened to Fili, but Thorin was determined one of his nephews would have some semblance of a childhood and Fili just flat out refused to learn if Kili was there.
> 
> So while Kili was busy with archery lessons with Dwalin, learning toy-making with Bofur, or medicine with Oin, Fili was learning torture techniques for when he would be present at the interrogation of criminals.
> 
> Bonus if those lessons come in very handy when someone hurts Kili.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I haven't written fic is an age and have none.

The tavern was boring him tonight. There was some idiot who kept trying to proposition him, calling him pretty and saying how good his mouth would look filled. He'd already told the man to get lost three times and the idiot had yet to take the hint. Kili poked at his tankard of ale with a sigh. It was the same old, boring night that it always was, with the exception of the drunk, and he just didn't have it in him to deal with it tonight. He finished his ale and stood, tossing enough coin to cover his tab on the scarred tabletop, before leaving. He didn't know what he was looking for but he knew it wasn't here. 

"Hey pretty, " a man slurred behind him. Kili turned only to have hands grab him and pull him back against the tall drunk's body. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Let go of me!" Kili snarled, kicking back at the man's foot. 

The man nuzzled Kili's hair and slid his hand down to cup Kili through his breeches as the man rubbed his cock against Kili’s back. Kili gasped at the rough treatment and slammed his elbow into the man's stomach and he brought the hard heel of his boot down on the man's unprotected toes. Kili beat a hasty retreat once the man's arms were no longer restraining him. Why risk the drunk having good reflexes if he didn't have to?

He didn't stop until he was back in his and Fili’s room. He slammed the door shut behind him with more force than strictly necessary and tried to catch his breath. 

"Kili?" Fili asked. "Are you all right?" 

Kili shook his head. He was in shock, and he was pissed. Had someone really just accosted him? Had someone honestly dared to try and assault him? Didn't they know who he was? There were better ways to go about getting your ass kicked. Kili knew what he looked like and would have no problem tracking him down and handing him his ass come morning.

"Kili?" Fili asked again, coming over to grip his brother's shoulder. "What happened?"

Kili looked at Fili and shook his head. "Some drunk grabbed me," he said. "Grabbed me like some common whore." His lip curled in distaste, his skin crawling.

"What?" Fili asked, hands clenching painfully tight on Kili's shoulders. "Who was it?"

Kili tilted his head to the side as he looked closely at his brother. Fili usually was cheerful and easygoing but now there was a cold rage burning in his blue eyes. A shiver ran down the length of Kili's spine, liking the fierce possessive jealousy he saw.

"Some drunk man," Kili said. "Workers gloves, short hair, scar of his cheek, broken nose."

Fili nodded, kissing Kili's cheek. "You should get cleaned up, brother. You smell of stale ale."

Kili grabbed Fili by the coat and pulled him into a hungry kiss. The disbelief had given to fierce rage and had calmed into a slow burn of arousal in the face of Fili's own rage. Kili wanted Fili to stay with him but knew it wouldn't happen when the subject of such an affront went unpunished. "Don't take too long," Kili told him with a quick nip to Fili's bottom lip.

"Relax," Fill said, running his fingers through Kili's hair. "This won't take long at all."

::::

Kili stretched as he got out of the bath, towel slung low on his hips. He wasn't reeking of roses but neither did he smell like the tavern anymore. Roses were for elves, after all. Their soap was sand and lemon, rough and cleansing. Kili sat on the bed and used to towel to dry his hair of any excess water and then dragged a comb through his wet hair. 

He had taken his time, wanting to wait for Fili, and had made sure that every inch of him was clean and still Fili was not back. It had been almost an hour. He didn't know why it was taking so long. Go in, break the man's face, make a point why so the dumb idiot didn't go hitting on everything in the tavern again. Fili should have been home ages ago. Kili wasn't worried about Fili, his brother could more than take care of himself, he just wanted him home.

Kili flopped back on the bed, letting his hair spread out to dry quicker and closed his eyes. He would wait up as long as he could.

He started awake when the door slammed shut and the sound of boots hitting the floor. Sitting up, Kili rubbed at his eyes. Fili was shedding his coat and outter layers and moving into the bedroom. Kill slid off the bed, yawning, and followed.

"Fili?" he asked as he watched Fili clean his hands.

"Go back to sleep, Kili," Fili said, keeping his back to his brother.

Kili hummed softly under his breath and leaned against Fili tiredly. "Was waiting for you," Kili murmured. He looked over Fili's shoulder at the water basin and frowned. "That's a lot of blood for just breaking someone's face."

Fili shook his head and used the soap to clean the blood off his hands. Kili nuzzled Fili's cheek and hesitated when he felt something wet. Pulling back he touched Fili's cheek and stared with wide eyes as his fingers came back stained with blood. Kili grabbed Fili's shoulder and spun him, checking to make sure he wasn't hurt before looking at Fili's face.

"You didn't go and break his face," Kili said, a smile spreading over his face. Fili hesitated and shook his head. Kili bit his lip, trying not to smile too widely. "You tortured him. For me."

"Thorin's lessons came in handy," Fili said, raising his hand to rub away the blood on Kili's cheek. The look in his eyes was still cold, his mouth still set in a thin line of distaste.

Kili smiled, pressing close to Fili, kissing and nuzzling his bloody cheek. "You're still angry," he said.

"He touched you," Fili said. "Nothing is going to make up for that."

Kili grinned and began moving them back into the bedroom, pulling Fili in by his belts as he walked backward, keeping his eyes locked with Fili's. "Tell me what you did to him," Kili ordered as he turned and pushed Fili down onto the bed.

"Kili," Fili protested, settling his hand on Kili's hips as he slid into Fili's lap.

"Tell me," Kili murmured, kissing along Fili's cheek, smearing the blood. He looked at it and then leaned in, licking some of it off. Fili's hands tightened on his hips and made the tiniest noise of protest, but Kili could feel the interest his brother was starting to take. "Tell me."

Fili licked his lips and leaned forward to nuzzle Kili's loose hair. "I went to the tavern to find him. You're going to need to find a new place to drink. I made a bit of a scene when I found him and dragged him out of there."

Kili smiled and slid his hands over Fili's chest, plucking at his bloody shirt. It would have to go. He reached down and took Fili's hand in his, working his vambrace off and tossing it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. He made to grab the other wrist when Fili offered it to him.

"So you got him alone, in the woods?" Kili asked. Fili hummed an agreement as his hand strayed to cup Kili's ass. "Then what?"

"You really want a blow-by-blow?" Fili asked.

Kili leaned in and kissed him as he tossed the other vambrace to the floor. "Tell me how you defended my honor," he said.

Fili sighed and let his head rest against Kili's shoulder. "I tied him to a tree on his knees," he said, kneading Kili's ass with one hand and drawing random patterns on his back with the other. "Kept reminding him that he should keep his hands to himself, that if someone says no that they mean no, and that if he dared touch you again exactly what I'd do to him."

"What did you do?" Kili asked, pulling away enough to get Fili's shirt up and over his head. The blood had soaked through Fili's shirt, leaving little red spots along his chest.

"He was a workman so I tried to avoid doing permanent damage to his hands, but he touched you with them," Fili said, clutching Kili tight and pulling him close enough to grind against his ass. "No one touches and gets away with it. You're mine."

Kili groaned and pressed his mouth to Fili's, hands pushing between them to start unlacing Fili's breaches. "You hurt his hands?"

"Carved my runes into the back of his hand," Fili said, letting go of Kili and leaning back. "Cut him up so he wouldn't be able to rut with anyone until they healed." There was a moment of hesitation. "I broke the fingers in one hand and his jaw."

Kili slid down his brother's body, taking his braies with him and leaving Fili in his small clothes. "Why?" Kili asked and he kissed a line down Fili's thigh to his knee.

"Nngh, he kept talking about you," Fili said, watching as Kili divested him of all his clothes, small clothes tugged quickly down and off. "Things about your mouth and--I lost my temper."

Kili licked his lips from his spot on the floor. He grabbed one of Fili's multiple knives from the nearby vambrace and set it aside on the bedside table as he climbed back on top of Fili. "He talked about my mouth, hunh? What about it? How he wanted to fuck it? Wanted it wrapped around him?"

Fili growled, moving to flip them so that Kili was pinned under him but Kili grinned and used Fili’s momentum to keep turning them until he was back on top. 

“Nope,” Kili said cheerfully. “This is about me. I’m on top right now, you’re not.”

Fili narrowed his eyes at Kili, “Excuse me?”

Kili grinned and started nudging Fili closer to the headboard. “I was assaulted, brother. I might get flashbacks from you pushing me around.”

“That’s crap,” Fili said as he struggled to sit up.

Kili grabbed the length of rope Fili left there for him and used it to tie his brother’s hands to the headboard. Fili yanked and fought Kili for it the entire way, growling and trying to buck his brother off, but Kili was just a hair faster and smiled happily down at Fili. “So. What did he tell you?” he asked, leaning down to kiss FIli’s nose.

“It does not bear repeating,” Fili said, turning his head away.

Kili followed his face, kissing him sweetly. “Tell me more,” he murmured against Fili’s lips. “You were gone for so long. A couple of cuts and breaking his hand and jaw does not mean over an hour. What happened, Fee?”

Fili glared up at him. “Untie me.”

Kili stretched out on top of his brother, twining their legs together and grinding together teasingly. “I’ve always wanted to have you like this, you know. Completely at my mercy. I love you, Fili, and you’re all gorgeous like this.”

Fili rolled his eyes and nudged Kili with his knee. “At least loosen the rope.”

Kili glanced up at Fili’s wrists and leaned up to kiss them, nipping gently at the skin around the bonds. “Nah, I kind of like it. So, brother, tell me.” Kili slid down to kiss Fili. “What.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “Did.”

Fili growled. “No.”

Kili nipped his brother’s nose and pouted. “That’s not very nice of you, Fee. Since you’re not going to tell me, maybe I should see if I can fill in the blanks.” He sat up, straddling Fili’s hips, and reached over to pick up the knife he’d set aside and trailed it over Fili’s chest absently. He smiled as Fili’s eyes widened. “So, you tied him to the tree and he was probably still drunk enough to be full of bluster, right? Kept insulting you like men always do. So you thought you’d show him you were serious, pulling out one of your knives. Maybe the ones I made you, the boot ones. You’d like the significance of taking him apart with my knife, wouldn’t you, Fili?”

Fili licked his lips. “Maybe.”

Kili grinned, the knife circling just under Fili’s sternum, not cutting any skin but the tip stirring chest hair and tickling just the slightest. “I think you did use my knife. Maybe it was just to show him you meant business but then he scoffed at it, didn’t he? He didn’t know how much damage you can do with such a thin, small blade. He underestimated you, which you hate far more than anyone picking on me, don’t you, brother?” Kili said, the knife tip moving slowly up to dance gently, carefully across Fili’s collarbones. “Maybe you cut his face first, his cheek, just as a warning.” Kili moved the knife, pressing the cold flat of the blade to Fili’s cheek. “Or maybe you gave him a good kick? But no, that’d be me. You like your steel. You’d use the knife.”

Fili held still. “His neck.”

Kili raised an eyebrow. “You cut his neck first?”

“Shallow,” Fili said as Kili slide the blade gently down to press the tip lightly against his Adam’s apple. “Just a warning, like you said.”

“He didn’t much like that, did he? He probably started shouting, struggling, trying to draw attention to the two of you. He decided you were a threat then, didn’t he? He didn’t like being helpless in front of some crazy dwarf with a knife.”

“I’m not crazy,” Fili said. “I’m protective.”

Kili frowned and quickly made a shallow little cut over Fili’s collarbone, ignoring his brother's shocked gasp. “Shush, I’m telling the story since you wouldn’t share.” He leaned down, licking the cut skin in apology, lapping up the blood as it beaded along the seam of the cut. Fili groaned, hips shifting under Kili slightly as Kili nuzzled his skin. “So, he was screaming, maybe shouting insults, furious and a little scared. You probably told him to shut up, saying something regal and trying to get your point across not to touch things that don’t belong to you. And he probably gathers up his courage and decides that maybe if he can’t get someone to come help him he can at least make you back off. That’s when he started talking about me, wasn’t it? Saying how I was asking for it, didn’t he?”

“Did you?” Fili asked, straining against the rope holding him to the headboard.

Kili leaned in, kissing Fili sweetly. “Only when you watch, brother mine. You know I like it when you’re all jealous.”

Fili kissed him back, sucking on his lip when Kili tried to pull back. “He called you a slut.”

“I should feel insulted,” Kili said as he sat up, spinning the knife lazily in his hand. “So he called me a slut and you need to make a point, right? No one gets to talk about your little brother like that except you.” He grinned and let the knife touch Fili’s skin again, circling above his heart. “What would you have done after he said that, I wonder. Probably got his shirt away so you’d have more room to work. Was he kneeling on the ground, Fili? You probably had him kneeling when you tied him up. Make his knees hurt and give you easier access to his thighs if it came down to it.”

“He was kneeling,” Fili said, watching the knife as Kili made the tiniest of cuts, light and shallow. Fili had gotten worse making the blades. Kili was smiling at his brother’s hungry expression as he bent down and licked that wound too. “Mahal, Kili...”

Kili nuzzled his chest, watching the cut give a protesting few more beads of blood at the movement. “You had him kneeling and he’d just insulted me, you probably went for the shoulders. Nice, easy place to start with. Serious enough that he’d know he know he’d crossed a line but you wouldn’t cut him serious enough to kill him. You’re careful, good at remembering all those lessons Thorin wouldn’t teach me.”

“You’ve learned better by yourself,” Fili said, trying to move his hands.

Kili glanced up, aware the rope was probably chafing badly. Fili had never been tied up before, that was always Kili, and he wasn’t aware of his limits yet. Kili smiled and brushed the blood from his brother’s chest with his thumb, smearing it prettily against Fili’s tan skin.

“You’re right, I have,” Kili said smugly. “So you cut his shoulder, maybe just a slice, but I think you probably just stabbed him. And he carried on for a bit, screaming and shouting, and you cut him again, telling him that he really should have kept his mouth shut. You probably cut his chest then, right? A nice, long, shallow cut, collar to hip. Deep enough to bleed heavily but not bad enough to kill him or do anything permanent. Oh no, the permanent comes later, doesn’t it?” 

“Maybe,” Fili said, his eyes on Kili’s face.

Kili arched a brow at his brother and made a long, shallow cut down along Fili’s ribs. It was a sensitive place, lots of nerves, not a lot of fat and just the barest of muscles. Fili jerked under Kili, moaning slightly. Kili watched the blood slide down his brother’s skin to stain the sheets below.

“You said you broke his jaw and his hand,” Kili murmured. “That you carved your runes into his hand so he’d remember his lesson. And that you made sure he couldn’t rut for a long while. He said something that pissed you off, moreso than before. What’d he say?”

Fili kept his mouth shut.

Kili brought the knife up to Fili’s reddened wrists. “What’d he say, Fili?”

Fili stayed silent.

Kili trailed the knife gently down Fili’s arm, caressing him with the soft silver of the metal. “You know I’m going to find out so why don’t you tell me?”

Fili watched him, mouth firmly closed.

“You know, he spent most of the time in the tavern watching me, coming over and trying to get me to talk to him,” Kili said as the knife slid down over Fili’s shoulders. He made the tiniest cut near Fili’s armpit, knowing it would hurt like a bitch, wanting his brother to make a sound. Fili flinched but said nothing. “Kept calling me pretty, saying he could show me what a real man would feel like.” Nothing. “I don’t think he thought I was being shown what a good fuck would do to me. I was all annoyed by him and how boring the tavern was. Apparently you’re not leaving me satisfied enough, or so he thought.”

Fili’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he yanked his hands against the rope but kept his mouth sealed. Kili huffed softly and made three cuts along his brother’s abdomen. Fili jerked under him, his hips arching up to roll against Kili’s, both their erections brushing against each other. Kili bit his lip, swallowing his groan.

“No, Fili, I’m the one in control right now,” Kili said when he could speak without giving himself away. He was painfully hard, getting off on having Fili at his complete mercy as well as the idea that Fili had gone and tortured someone because he’d dared to try and touch Kili. The knife and blood and trying to break Fili down enough to get his stubborn brother to tell him what he wanted to hear was maybe adding to his arousal, but just a little. Slightly. Minuscule. “Did he tell you that? That that’s why he grabbed me, because you obviously weren’t showing me a rough enough time of it? Did he tell you what he’d do to me if he got me alone?”

Fili growled, low in his throat, glaring at Kili. 

“He did, didn’t he?” Kili asked, leaning down to nibble kisses along Fili’s jaw, nuzzling his beard where the blood from his cheek had stained it. “Well, I’ll tell you a secret, Fee. If I were any more satisfied with you I wouldn’t be able to leave the bed. Granted, you wouldn’t be allowed to leave either, but me, I’d just be boneless and unable to string two words together.” He kissed Fili gently, trying to keep his hunger at bay, when Fili kissed him back demandingly, teeth and tongue and so clear an urge to dominate Kili that he almost let him. But Kili pulled back, licking his lips. “Not yet. No, you haven’t told me what else you did.”

“I let him talk,” Fili said, collapsing back against the mattress as much as his bound wrists would let him. He looked annoyed, brows drawn and mouth set in an unhappy little line, but his eyes watched Kili’s every move. “He talked a lot, a lot about what he’d do to you with his cock. For all his talk he wasn’t even that impressive.”

“No?” Kili asked, knife drifting over Fili’s chest, making little cuts as he went. Fili twitched slightly as the blood slid over his chest and stomach but never said stop. “So, he talked. And you listened and got angrier and angrier.”

“He was stupid, barely brighter than an orc, wanting nothing more than to rape people because no one would ever willingly spread for him,” Fili said. “I did him a favor, cutting him up like I did. People will think he’s braver than he is.”

Kili set the knife aside and slid his hands over Fili’s chest, thumbs rubbing against his nipples slowly, blood smeared as he went. “What’d you do to stop him from rutting?” he asked, leaning down to suck and nuzzle the cut he’d made on Fili’s collarbone.

“Sliced up his thighs,” Fili said, arching up into his brother’s touch. “Deep but not enough to kill. Kicked him hard enough in the side he’ll be pissing blood for a week or more. Almost cut his balls off but he whimpered like a girl so I let him keep them. Broke his jaw when he tried to say your name and then broke his hand. Told him it was because he dared touch you. If it was just words he would have gotten off with a black eye, maybe a stab wound or two, but he touched you.”

“When did you carve your runes?” Kili asked, trailing one bloody hand down to wrap around Fili’s cock.

“After I broke his hand,” Fili said with a groan, thrusting up against Kili’s hand.

“That must have hurt,” Kili said with a delighted shiver. He leaned over Fili to dig around the bedside table, finding the little jar of grease, and dropped it next to Fili’s hip. “Broken bones being all mashed together as you hold the hand still so you can carve everything all nice and straight.”

“He shouted for his mother,” Fili said, lips curling into a satisfied smile.

Kili kissed Fili and licked at the drying blood on his cheek. “And then you came home to me.”

“To get jumped and cut up,” Fili said.

“And tied down,” Kili said as he grabbed the grease and opened it, tossing the lid onto the floor as he coated his fingers, hands still covered in Fili’s blood. “Don’t forget that part. I’m kind of fond of it.” He let the grease fall back to the bed and raised himself onto his knees as he reached back and slid a finger inside himself. “I think I get why you keep tying me up. You look amazing like this.”

Fili groaned, “Dammit, Kili.”

Kili bit his lip as he slid in a second finger. “What? You don’t like the show?”

Fili’s arms were straining against the ropes again, trying to break them with sheer strength, but Kili had tied those knots. There was no way Fili would be able to force them to loosen. Kili let his head fall back, hair tickling over his wrist as he worked himself open. He moaned for Fili, watching him from under his eyelids as he added a third finger, hips flexing as he slowly fucked himself with his fingers.

“Kili,” Fili said, a hint of a growl in his voice. “I think you’re stretched enough.”

Kili just smiled down at his brother. “Am I?” He gasped as rocked back on them. “Don’t think I am.”

Fili swore at him in Khuzdul, straining enough that blood was starting to slide down his wrists. Kili licked his lips and slid his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and grabbing the grease again to coat Fili’s cock. His brother groaned as he tried not to thrust into Kili’s hands as he did so. Kili let the grease fall to the floor and leaned forward to lick the blood from Fili’s wrists, kissing the red marks in sympathy.

“Kili,” Fili growled.

“Yes, brother?” Kili asked as he reached down to hold FIli steady as he slowly sank down on him. He couldn’t help the low groan as he grabbed onto the headboard to steady himself with one hand and the other on Fili’s chest. He slowly worked himself up and down until he had all of FIli deep inside. Fili kept straining against the rope as Kili sat there, panting slightly. “Stop,” he murmured, his hands going to Fili’s and linking their fingers together. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I need to touch you,” Fili growled, eyes focused on the way Kili’s hips flexed as he rocked slowly. “Need to, Kee, Mahal, need to feel you.”

“Not feeling me like this?” Kili asked, raising himself up until Fili almost slipped out of him and then moving back down quickly. “Not enjoying seeing me ride you?”

“Kili,” Fili said, his voice full of command and that dominating tone that could make Kili’s knees weak. “Untie me.”

Kili gripped Fili’s fingers tight as he continued to ride his brother slowly, trying to hold out as long as he could. He knew what would happen the moment he let Fili go and he wanted to savor the control he had right now. It would be a very, very long time before he would be able to taste it again. When Fili growled, thrusting his hips up hard enough that Kili shouted in pleasure, he gave in. He leaned down, kissing Fili as he quickly undid the knots he’d made, and surrendered to his brother.

Fili sat up, his hands going to Kili’s ass and grabbing him, pulling him down harder on his cock as he bit and sucked along Kili’s neck. “You tease,” Fili growled, thrusting up against his trapped brother. “You’re not going to be able to walk when I’m done with you.”

Kili shivered, pressing his hand against the cut on Fili’s collarbone. “I can live with that.”

Fili kissed him, biting and sucking at Kili’s lips, hands letting go of his hips. “Hands and knees, Kee.”

With a moan, steadying himself against Fili’s shoulder, he lifted himself off his brother’s cock and got to his knees facing the headboard. He knew Fili had said hands, but he knew what was coming. He grabbed the headboard as Fili’s hands drifted over his sides before firmly grabbing his hips and slamming in hard. Kili gasped, hands holding onto the thick wood as Fili fucked him hard, paying him back for every minute he’d kept him retrained. Kili panted, begging for more as Fili growled behind him, hitting that spot inside him that left him lightheaded and seeing stars. It didn’t take long before he was close to coming.

“Fili,” Kili moaned a warning.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Fili murmured as he continued to pound into him, one hand freeing itself from Kili’s hip to stroke his cock. “Do you know how much I hated hearing him talk about you like that?” Kili shouted, back arching as he came, Fili’s hand continuing to move over him and in him. Kili whimpered, body sensitive from the force of his orgasm, but he held onto the headboard. Fili always could outlast him in bed and it was looking to be one of those times. “Do you know how much I want tokill him for everything he said?” Fili asked, nibbling along the back of Kili’s neck. “I hated leaving him alive but uncle would have found out and that would have been bad.”

Kili moaned as Fili pulled out and laid Kili down on his back, nudging his legs wide. Kili reached up, pulling Fili into a lazy, sloppy kiss as he slid back inside. “You wouldn’t have,” he said, nuzzling into Fili’s neck. The cuts he had made were still bleeding, the blood dripping onto Kili at Fili’s exertions.

“I would have,” Fili said, grabbing one of Kili’s legs and pulling it high up against Fili’s injured ribs. “The way he talked about you was unforgivable. You’re mine, little brother. No one else can have you. I won’t let them.”

Kili arched into Fili’s thrusts, his body shaking as it tried to keep up with Fili. He felt so good, so overly sensitive that every stroke from Fili felt like flame licking over his spine. His body wanted so badly to keep up with him, his cock twitching against his blood covered stomach. He reached up, running his hands over Fili’s chest, smearing the blood and moaning desperately as Fili kept rubbing against that evil spot. 

“Think you can come again for me?” Fili asked, leaning down and kissing Kili. “Think you’ve got it in you for more?”

Kili licked his lips, dazed, and reached back with his bloody hands to grab the headboard and used it to push back into Fili’s thrusts. “Give it to me,” he said, eyes locked with Fili’s. “Make me come.”

Fili groaned and sped up, one hand wrapping around Kili’s hardening cock and giving him everything he had. Kili kept himself braced, gasping and moaning for Fili loudly, wanting nothing more than for Fili to finish up inside him. He felt the pressure building inside him, slower and more powerful, as Fili’s hips started stuttering. Fili bit down on Kili’s shoulder as he came, breaking the skin, muffling his shout. He nuzzled Kili, panting as he slid out of him and slid down his body, leaving a smear of blood over Kili’s chest as he went. Kili moaned, letting his hands fall from the headboard, one moving to wrap around his abandoned cock only to be slapped away by Fili.

“I’ve got you,” Fili said, smiling lazily at Kili and pushing three fingers inside Kili, aiming for his prostate and wrapping his other hand around Kili’s cock. Within minutes Kili was screaming Fili’s name as he came, hands fisted in the sheets under him as his vision whited out.

He came to curled up on Fili’s chest with the blankets pulled up over them and Fili idly kissing his face. “Mmm,” he said, nuzzling Fili tiredly.

“I’ve worn you out,” Fili said proudly.

“Not worn out,” Kili protested, words slurring slightly.

“Oh no, not at all,” Fili said. “You’re not to go tying me up again.”

Kili just smiled and closed his eyes.

::::

Thorin sighed as he knocked on the boys’s door the next morning. It was far later than usual and Fili had yet to show up at the forge. He had heard there’d been some trouble at the tavern last night with Fili and some man who had since disappeared. He hoped that Fili hadn’t killed him for any supposed slight but wouldn’t put it past him, especially when he heard that Kili’s name was mentioned. 

When no one answered he opened the door and stared at the scene before him. Both his nephews were covered in drying blood and the bed was stained with the same. The blanket they were wrapped in did not hide the fact that both boys were very much naked and even more stained with blood. Fili held Kili protectively as he slept, but Thorin could make out several cuts on Fili’s chest.

“We’re tired, Uncle,” Kili murmured sleepily. He looked far too satisfied with himself for Thorin’s peace of mind. “You can have Fili back tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to know,” Thorin said, shaking his head.

“Nope,” Kili said with a yawn.

Thorin closed the door with another shake of his head. He’d noticed the bloody knife on the floor. Maybe he should insist on Kili attending his lessons with Fili if he was so determined to learn on his own. Having Fili and Kili both know might be an added benefit since they worked so well together in everything they did. Thorin chuckled as he walked back to the forge. Woe be unto anyone who crossed the line of Durin.


End file.
